Today, use of mobile devices and mobile services shows continuous increase. Association of this use showing continuous increase to other activities of subscribers is of vital importance for GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) operators.
One of the most common ways to make activities of subscribers, who use mobile device and mobile services, in daily life interactive with this device and services is to follow locations of subscribers and inform the subscriber of products, services or campaigns which may serve them in this location, over his/her mobile device. Carrying out the said transaction in the most efficient way is possible through determination of the subscriber's location in the most accurate way possible.
In the state of the art, location of a subscriber is determined according to GPS (Global Positioning System) signal or signal received from base stations. However, in this type of determination, the location where the subscriber is present is determined within a wide area, the point where the subscriber is present in a building cannot be detected and these determinations cannot provide a high degree of precision. Also, this type of determination does not enable to make detection, registration, research on the basis of points of interest.
In the state of the art, there is no system or method which will be enable to work in indoor or small outdoor areas rather than wide areas and to determine exact location of a subscriber in a building or a small outdoor area by performing sound broadcasting having different ID information from certain points and detecting these broadcasts by the mobile device.
The United States patent document no. US2008/0074264, an application in the state of the art, discloses a system and method which enables to provide product information according to location of in-store customer.
The United States patent document no. U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,919, another application in the state of the art, discloses a system and method which provides location based communication.